jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Smoczyca009/To, że coś zaczęło się nieszczęśliwie nie oznacza, że nie może skończyć się dobrze
To już mój drugi blog na wikia i tym razem akcja dzieje się przed wydarzeniami z JWS i JWS2. Wszystko zaczyna się, gdy Czkawka ma 13 lat. Prolog -Czkawuś, chodź do nas. Świetnie nadajesz się na mój worek treningowy-zawołał Sączymsark na mój widok. Nie zwróciłem uwagi na niego. Zawsze tak jest. Szedłem do kuźni, żeby pomóc Pyskaczowi naszemu miejscowemu kowalowi. A tak dla jasności. Nazywam się Czkawka. Jestem syna wodza Wandali. Największa oferma na Berk. Rybi Szkielet... i długo by tak wymieniać. Wszyscy w naszej wiosce ze mnie wyszydzają, ale mnie to nie interesuje. Znaczy z początku źle się ztym czułem, ale można się przyzwyczaić. Teraz już rozumiem, że nie wszyscy zostali obdarowani przez los. Musiałem urodzić się pod złą gwiazdą, ale najgorsze jest to, że z moimi umiejętnościami mam zerowe szanse na zabicie smoka. Osoby, które nigdy tej istoty nie zabiją stają się niezrozumiani, nielubianimi, w oczach innych słabeuszami... Ja za to muszę w końcu udowodnić innym, że nie jestem tym za kogo mnie uważają. -Jestem...-nie dane mi było dokończy, bo zrobił to za mnie Pyskacz. -Czkawka, czeladnik Pyskacza i najbardziej nierozumiana osoba na Berk. To prawda, ale nie to miałem na myśli, ale moje zdanie nigdy się nie liczy. Rozdział 1 -Czkawuś, Czkawuś, chodź tu chcę cię spytać o wymarzony prezent na urodziny-nie podeszłem, to tylko wygłuby-Jak sam nie przyjdziesz to ja zaraz przyjdę. Nie podeszłem, więc on ruszył w moją stronę z wyciągniętą pieńścią. Dalej głupio opowiadać, bo nie zareagowałem i leżę w łóżku z połamaną nogę, a jutro mam urodziny i nie będę mógł zniknąć. Gdy tak leżałem w łóżku ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Z rozdrażnieniem powiedziałen proszę. Spodziewałem się ujrzeć Pyskacza, Gothi, a nawet Sączysmarka, ale nie Astrid. -Jak się czujesz?-spytała z współczuciem, co mnie zdziwiło, bo nie raz mnię gnębiła. -Źle z powodu nastającego jutra-rzekłem z smutkie,m a ona się zaśmiała. Następne pare godzin spędziłem na rozmowie z nią. Opowiadała mi o wielu rzeczach, a ja słuchałem tego i dziwiłem się, że chce ze mną rozmawiać, jakby nie patrzeć ośmiesza się w tej chwili. Wieczorem, gdy wyszła do mojego pokoju zawitał ojciec. Udałem, że śpię. Na biurku postawił kubek i przysiadł na krześle. Chwilę siedział w milczeniu, aż wreszcie powiedział: -Musisz im się postawić synku. Wiem, że w przyszłości będziesz kimś. Zobaczysz Czkawka jeszcze dasz im popalić-powiedział to tak cicho, że ledwo go słyszałem. Następnie wyszedł, a na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, który nie łatwo byłoby zdjąć mi z twarzy. Rozdział 2 Obudziłem się przez pianie koguta. Miałem wstać, zjeść śniadanie i uciec do lasu, lecz moja złamana noga na to niepozwalała. Jedyną dobrą rzeczą było to, że wczoraj Astrid położyła mi na szafce zeszyt i ołówek, więc będę mógł porysować. Pierwszą rzeczą, a raczej osobą narysowaną przeze mnie była właśnie Astrid. Nie, dlatego że mi się podoba, lecz z powodu jej wczorajszych odwiedzin. Gdy na dworzu słychać było już odgłosy jakie wydawali dopiero zbudzeni wikingowie do mojego pokoju wszedł Pyskacz ze śniadanie, lecz nie posiedział długo, bo musiał dokończyć ostrzenie miecza dla Sączyślina. Spokój miałem dopóki w południe nie zawitała w moje skromne progi banda Sączysmarka. -Wszystkiego Najlepszego-rzekł Sączysmark-Chcesz swój prezent od mnie. Pokiwałem przeczącą głową, bo już wiedziałem o co chodzi. Sączysmark chciał po prostu zbić mnie jeszcze raz. Nie zważa nawet na to, że przez niego nogę mam połamaną. Zakryłem twarz dłońmi, bo rękę już miał nade mną uniesioną, lecz nie poczułem bólu, więc otworzyłem oczy. Okazało się, że Astrid go zatrzymała. -Nie warto bić bezbronnych. To by było za proste-rzekła do Smarka. Wszyscy wyszli wtedy z mojego pokoju, a gdy ostatnia osoba opuszczała to pomieszczenie, a była to Astrid, to powiedziałem: -Dziękuje. Ona na ten gest tylko się uśmiechnęła. parę tygodni później Razem z Astrid i resztą szliśmy przez las na plażę, lecz ja oddaliłem się od nich. Cały czas czułem na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. W pewnej chwilI przed oczami przeleciała mi para zielonych oczu i to ostatnie co pamiętam ,bo chwile potem zemdlałem. Obudziłem się w jaskini, a obok mnie leżał smok czarny jak noc. Podskoczyłem i wybiegłem z tego miejsca. Biegałem po wyspie jak oszalały, lecz okazało się, że nie jestem na Berk. Z daleka mojej bieganinie przyglądał się ten sam smok z jaskini. Spojrzałem na niego, a on spróbował się uśmiechnąć, co wywołało we mnie śmiech, lecz przestałem, gdy przypomniałem sobie, że jestem na wyspie sam na sam z Nocną Furią. Odwróciłem się do niego tyłem, a on to wykorzystał. Podlecial do mnie i złapał za bluzkę niosąc spowrotem do obozu. Tam pokazał mi miejsce w którym leżą ryby i odleciał. Ja zato rozpaliłem ognisko, zjadłem kolację i wycieńczony położyłem się na twardej ziemi spać. Rozdział 3 Obudziłem się, ale nie na twardej ziemi, lecz swoim drewnianym łóżku, w swoim pokoju, w swoim domu. Nie mogłem uwieżyć własnym oczą. Może był to tylko zwykły sen. Zeszłem na dół i ujrzałem ojca zajadającego śniadanie. gdy mnie ujrzał spytał gdzie byłem całem popołudnie i wieczór. Nic nie rzekłem, bo z wczorajszego dnia pamiętam tylko tego smoka, więc dał mi spokój i wyszedł zajmując się sprawami wodza. Ja za to jeszcze raz udałem się do lasu. W miejsce, które znam tylko ja. Nazwałem je Krucze Urwisko. gdy dotarłem, usiadłem na kamieniu i rozmyślałem. Rozejrzałem się po tym miejscu i znowu ujrzałem tego smoka. Leżał sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic w jaksini i patrzał na mnie z zaciekawieniem, ale też ze śmiechem? 'perspektywa Szczerbatka' Leżałem w swojej jaskini, gdy ni zowąd pojawił się znowu ten chłopak. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale coś mnie do niego ciągneło. To bylo silniejsze ode mnie, więc zacząłem się mu przyglądać. Nie wyglądał jak reszta jego stada. Był jakiś taki chudy, mizerny. Gdy wczoraj zauważyłem go biegającego po wyspie uznałem go za takiego co ma nie równo pod sufitem, więc odstawiłem go do domu, a tu los chciał, żebyśmy znowu się spokali. Zobaczył mnie, ale nie uciekł tylko też mi się przypatrywał. No więc czemu nie podejść. 'perspektywa Czkawki' Smok zaczął się do mnie przybliżać, a ja stałem jak zamurowany. Lecz otrząsnąłem się i wybiegłem z lasu. 2 lata później/Czkawka zapomniał o tamtym smoku; zestrzelił Nocną Furię Przeszukiwałem cały las w poszukiwaniu Nocnej Furii. Chciałem wracać już do wioski, bo nic nie znalazłem, lecz moją uwagę przykuły połamanę drzewa. Ruszyłem ich tropem. Na samym końcu leżał smok i to nie byle jaki, bo nieprawy pomoit burzy. Zbliżyłem się, a smok otworzył oczy. W tamtej chwili rozpoznałem i wiedziałem kim jest. Zamiast go zabić rozpoczęłem rozcinanie więzów. Gdy skończyłem skoczył na mnie i "nawrzeszczał". Odleciał potem i myślałem, że już go nie zobaczę, lecz się pomyliłem. jakiś czas później/wydarzyły się wszystkie zdarzenia z JWS -Czkawka wstawaj!-krzyknął z dołu ojciec. -Już!-zawołałem i niechętnie zdjąłem kołdrę. Razem ze Szczerbatkiem zeszliśmy na dół i zastaliśmy ojca kończącego śniadanie. Dałem Mordce kosz ryb i też zasiadłem do stołu. Ojciec skończył szybko i wyszedł zostawiając nas samych. -Jak myślisz Szczerbatku dzisiaj na zajęciach zrobić coś w powietrzu czy na ziemi?-spytałem smoka, wstając od stołu i wychodząc na dwór Smok pokazał głową na niebio, co zrozumiałem jako zajęcia w powietrzu. Do szliśmy do Smoczej Akademi i poczekaliśmy na resztę. Gdy się zjawili wytłumaczyłem co będziemy dzisiaj robić i wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Wylecieliśmy z Smoczej Akademi i każdo z nas poleciało w swoim kierunku. Ja jednak zawróciłem do SA i przeszukałem pobliskie pudełka. -Jest!-krzyknąłem uradowany widząc czerwony kwiat. Smok spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem. -Wygraliśmy, przyjacielu-rzekłem i podrapałem go pod brodą. Nadal nic noe rozumiał, ale nie domagał się odpowiedzi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania